


Punch the brute, get the girl

by FallingArtist



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Character, F/F, Kara defends Lena, Kara is just sweet, Kara is still Supergirl, Lena is a masseuse, Lena is blind, Prompt Fill, Protective Kara Danvers, Rude Guy, SuperCorp, Tumblr Prompt, she punches someone tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingArtist/pseuds/FallingArtist
Summary: Prompt: lena and kara meet for the first time and when a man starts to talk disrespectfully with lena (before even kara gets the chance to talk to lena) and  tries to intimidate her kara intervenes and punches him till he bleeds.Also slightly inspired by "Brighter than the sun".





	1. Punch the brute, get the girl

**Author's Note:**

> I received a prompt from a pal on Tumblr and decided to fulfill it while also acting on the inspiration I got from the fanfic ["Brighter than the sun"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9605378) by [SilentRain91](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91).  
> It's my first time ever writing a blid character, so I apologise sincerely if I'm not doing it right. 
> 
> This is meant to be a one-shot, but I found out I can't resist people asking for more, so who knows...
> 
> I wanna thank both the girl who sent me the prompt and the author of the fanfic which inspired me to write this :)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Lena is walking down the street, in her ears the familiarly annoying noise of traffic and people chatting and grunting as they move past her. She hates walking home, and sometimes she spares herself the trouble and just calls a cab, she could even call her private driver. It’s not like she can’t afford it.

She shakes her head. She tries not to rely on her family’s money, she doesn’t want it, it feels – it is – a mockery and nothing more. She was a promising business woman, she was always expected to work with her brother in running the family company. And then there was the accident.

The Luthors would have never allowed her to take a public position in the company any more. Her mother hated her enough as it was, but now that she was – apparently – disable in their eyes, she would never let Lena be an important part of the company. She offered her to work there still, because she needed to keep up appearances and show that she was taking care of her helpless daughter, but not in a place of importance and definitely not in a too public position.

Lena rejected the offer, of course, she was perfectly able to find a job on her own, she didn’t need her family’s charity. That’s how she ended up being a masseuse and she actually likes it.

 

At some point she bumps into someone, her cane clutters to the ground and a gruff voice starts shouting at her. Lena can tell the man towers over her by the way his voice rumbles down on her, she imagines he’s very big too, probably with very broad shoulders from the strength that almost knocked her down when they hit each other.

He’s still shouting at her and she doesn’t even try to say anything, his voice would cover hers anyway. She crouches down to get her cane back and he nudges her shoulder roughly with a “Hey, I’m talking to you!”

She loses her balance and almost falls to the ground when two strong, gentle hands steady her.

“Are you okay?” a kind voice whispers close to her ear, the woman – the voice definitely belongs to a woman – is standing near, her hands still at Lena’s hips.

She is handed her cane and the woman simply offers an arm to help Lena up. Normally people would try to support her weight and raise her up, but this woman simply holds out a hand so that Lena can straighten herself. She appreciates it better.

The man is still shouting and the woman at her side tries to talk back, her voice is lost under his yelling. Lena finally registers that apparently she made him drop something when they bumped into each other, that’s why he is so angry. She would speak up and remind him that he was the one who bumped into her, but she has a feeling it would be utterly useless, so she just thanks the woman still at her side, still trying to talk to the man, and then makes to move on.

 

~~~ Kara's POV ~~~

When the man grabs the brunette to keep her from walking away, Kara is done. He is still shouting at her, now throwing names and insulting her, and Kara decides enough is enough. If she can’t make him shut up with words, there are more convincing ways.

She punches him in the face.

Of course, some of the people around gasp – some cheer – and the man immediately complains. But if only they knew how much control it took Kara not to use her actual strength. Alex would be proud of her for not giving in to the need to punch his nose in. His face would be a bloody mess now and he would not even be able to utter a word. Instead there is some blood running down from his nose and some spilling from his lips, but overall he is just fine.

The brunette at her side gasps too and Kara immediately worries she overstepped. She didn’t really have to punch him, she could have just forced him to release the woman, but that would have meant a suspicious show of strength.

The man tries to hit her right back, but Kara just deflects his punch, grabs his arm and twists it just a little.

“Would you please stop being a douchebag? Apologise to the lady and walk away”, she warns in a (not really) threatening voice.

He grunts and calls them both names before letting out a groan of pain as Kara twists his arm just a little bit more. No real damage, but painful. Alex would definitely be proud.

 ~~~ end of Kara's POV ~~~

 

Lena can only guess what’s happening, and from what she hears the woman is giving the big man a hard time. When she punched him in the face, Lena gasped, surprised, nobody had ever punched anyone for her – at least not since Lex punched some bullies at school who were giving Lena shit. Nobody had ever cared enough to actually demand an apology _for_ her, instead of _from_ her.

“Okay, okay!” the man is giving up and Lena turns in his direction again.

“I’m sorry”, he says through gritted teeth, clearly not meaning a word.

“Ouch!”

Lena laughs a little in her mind, the woman evidently didn’t like his tone.

“Okay, really, sorry! I was an asshole. Now let me go!”

The woman finally lets go of him, he rushes away and Lena can hear him calling out a “bitch” as he hurries off.

The woman lets out a huff and then Lena can feel her eyes on herself.

Lena can hear the people scattering away, going back to their business now that the small fight is over, not interested any more.

“Hey, are you okay?” the woman asks again. “He bumped into you pretty hard, did he hurt you when he grabbed you?”

There is genuine concern in the woman’s voice and Lena is once again surprised.

“I’m fine, thank you” she replies politely, almost turning back to keep walking before the woman’s hand very lightly touches her arm to get her attention again.

She doesn’t normally like being touched, never used to, but somehow this time is different, the woman touch is so careful and gentle. She can imagine the woman being one of those very physical people but not wanting to overstep or invade her personal space. She doesn’t know why she wonders how this person might be, but her hand was warm on Lena’s arm, like sunshine, and somehow it’s enough to sparkle Lena’s curiosity.

“Something fell from your bag earlier. Here” the woman brings the object to touch Lena’s outstretched hand and the brunette immediately recognises it as the little bottle of cream she always brings with her.

“Thank you”, she offers a small smile.

“It was nothing!” is the woman’s cheerful reply.

Lena lingers, knowing she should walk away, though a part of her wants to prolong the moment with this person.

She’s almost made up her mind, when the other woman speaks up again.

“Can I ask your name?” she asks, bright but a little shy.

Lena frowns, she hates that question, the most normal of questions, but always negative for her. If some people probably look at her weirdly when they notice the cane and the sunglasses, they walk away at once when they hear her last name.

“Lena”, she decides to give her first name only for now, for some reason not wanting to ruin this encounter just yet.

“That’s a beautiful name!”

Well, that’s something she doesn’t hear often.

“I’m Kara”, Lena can practically feel the smile on the woman’s lips, it resounds in her voice.

She’s thinking of something to say, but the woman beats her to it again.

“Do you feel like grabbing a coffee?”, she blurts out.

Then she quickly adds, “I mean, if you’re not busy! I just...” she shrugs – not that Lena can see it, but for some reason she imagines it –, pausing for a moment, “I guess you just seem a very nice person and I thought maybe we could chat over a coffee. You probably were going somewhere though, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

Wow, this Kara woman sure can ramble. “Home. I was just headed home. I would love a coffee”.

She can’t see the woman, but she can hear the relieved sigh just fine.

“Great! I know this bar, they make a wonderful cappuccino, and it’s really close too!” the smile is back in her voice and it makes Lena smile in return.

“Shall we go then?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did okay. If you liked it, leave a comment! 
> 
> Six more Supercorp fanfics are coming out soon, I'm gonna publish twice a week, the next one will be out on Thursday, so stay tuned!  
> You can send me prompts on Tumblr here: justawordunsaid.tumblr.com or here where I post all my stories: myfallingstories.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own the characters.  
> English is my second language, so I'm sorry if it's not perfect.


	2. Pastry bonds all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have texted all week and now Kara has found the best occasion to see Lena again.  
> Of course, food is involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well... you all asked for it, so here it is. Second chapter! 
> 
> Just want to say... I'm not totally comfortable writing a blind!character for the first time and publishing the work, 'cause I really don't want to offend someone by writing it the wrong way. But also, as a writer, there's always the challenge to write characters that are completely different from yourself, so I'll rely on your clemency and try to do my best.  
> Being it my first time is also why I haven't written a character born blind. My grandma became blind from a sickness so at least I have an idea on how she moves around and does stuff, but for a born blind person I imagine everything is different, I won't venture there just yet. 
> 
> Anyway... Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Pastry bonds all**

 

At the bar everything went well, Kara was able to only embarrass herself twice and managed to make Lena laugh a lot. Lena has a beautiful laugh, Kara definitely loves it.

She also really likes Lena’s mind, the woman is just so smart that it makes Kara swoon. The brunette even talked about space and Kara loved to listen, even though it saddened her not to be able to offer more knowledge – for fear of Lena understanding Kara’s alien nature – to the woman who seems so hungry for it.

Lena is a really fascinating person and Kara hated to see her so alone, apparently, Lena has no friends and as far as her family goes, she’s be better off without it. Kara firmly believes Lena deserves better, she deserves someone to actually care for her and offer her friendship, so her mind is now set on that.

Kara ended up walking Lena home just to spend some more time with the brunette and they exchanged numbers, agreeing to see each other again soon.

The first time Kara sent Lena a message she immediately felt rude. Lena’s blind and she had just sent her a text! So her second text read “Oh my god, that was so rude of me, I’m so sorry! I’m gonna call you now” – and yes, if the first text might have been useless without a reading assistance on Lena’s phone, the second one would have been completely dumb.

Then she realised that Lena’s phone probably had the assistance for blind people and could read texts to her, so her next text was along the line of “I’m such an idiot, we’re in the 21st century, your phone probably reads the texts to you! I’m so sorry, I’m just that dumb.”, immediately followed by “But! Just in case it doesn’t, because not all phones do that, I’m also gonna call you.”

\- Lena was incredibly amused by Kara’s awkwardness and the panic in her voice when she called Lena and apologised a dozen times for being rude. Lena actually found it very cute how the blonde had sent her another text, after realising she might not be able to read the first, to tell her that she just now thought Lena might not be able to read it. She also found amusing how Kara still called her just to make sure her phone was set up to read her texts. No one ever bothered to check, they either thought it too inappropriate or just didn’t care at all. -

Kara has texted her all week, but, not wanting to over step, she has kept it down to a couple of texts everyday. Now she has finally found the perfect opportunity to see Lena again, so she’s texting her to check that Lena likes pastries.

 

 

Lena has been thinking about Kara non-stop all week. Kara’s texts that bright her day, Kara’s rambling – because Lena found that she can ramble even over text – and her rants on the phone the few times Lena has called her, too tired to care how it would look to answer a text with a long phone call.

She knows the woman is blonde, with blue eyes – Kara has tried to describe herself to Lena over coffee, stumbling on her words when Lena bluntly asked “Are you beautiful?” and added “Because you sound beautiful” before thinking to herself _smooth, Luthor, smooth_ , and then wondering if she made Kara blush, because it sounded like she did. She knows Kara’s a reporter working for CatCo, she has a sister with a mysterious job – because Kara had trouble putting a clear name to it – that somehow makes her an agent, she was adopted and really loves her family, she also really loves food and she can eat a lot.

She knows that Kara’s breathing sped up when Lena started talking about space and relaxed after a while, she knows that the topic made her smile because she could hear it in her voice when she asked Lena questions.

She knows that she didn’t think once about her last name while in Kara’s company.

Now her phone is ringing with an incoming text and she lets the automatic voice read it to her.

“How do you feel about pastry?”

Lena answers that she loves pastry and Kara’s reply is immediate.

“There’s a new shop in your neighbourhood that opened a few days ago. Wanna check it out?”

Lena smiles at the opportunity to meet Kara again, “Sure! When shall we go?”

“Any time! Whenever you want!”

Lena is about to send a reply when another text comes in. “Well...maybe not any time… I actually have work and I’ve got this assignment that’s gonna give me a hard time, so I’ll be a little busy on that. But! I am free Wednesday, Friday and Sunday!”

“Although the shop is probably closed on Sunday...” a third text says.

Lena chuckles at Kara’s little rant. “It’s okay, I should be all free on Friday. Does some time after lunch work for you?”

Kara’s reply is once again immediate and it makes her smile how the blonde is always so ready to answer her, even though she must be pretty busy with the job she has.

“Totally works! I’ll see you then!”

“Don’t know if your phone tells you that, but there were many happy emojis in the last text. In this one too!”

Lena laughs at Kara’s last text, of course the blonde would write her just to make sure she knows Kara put emojis in her text.

“I won’t (see you), but I’ll be happy to hear your voice again”, she thinks about not sending it, many people feel uncomfortable when she jokes about her predicament, but for her it’s just another way to deal with the aftermath of the accident. She decides Kara can handle it.

“You’ll hear it a lot!”

She smiles at Kara’s answer and decides to send just one more message. “I really hope so”.

She hopes she doesn’t come off as too flirty, she really doesn’t want to scare Kara away by making her think she’s hitting on her.

But who is she kidding? Lena is a sucker for girls with pretty voices and Kara definitely has a pretty voice. Lena just wants to hear it again in person.

 

 

Kara picks her up on Friday and Lena is surprised by the hug she’s engulfed in. Kara immediately pulls back.

“Oh my god! Did I startle you? I’m so sorry, I should have asked fi-”

“Kara. Stop. It’s fine, it’s not the hug, I like hugs. It’s just...” Lena admits shyly “I’m not really used to people wanting to hug me”.

She shakes her head, she’s a confident woman, how comes it just all melts away when this bright little...ray of sunshine is around?

‘ _Cause she makes you feel safe._

Lena swats away at the whisper in her mind. Never feel safe, that’s dangerous.

“Come here”, Kara is beckoning her into another hug and Lena can hear the smallest hint of sadness hidden in her voice.

_There, you already ruined the mood. Well done, Luthor._

But Kara is holding her tightly and saying “I’m gonna give you so many hugs today that you’re going to need two showers to get rid of my perfume on you”.

Lena chuckles, her arms tightening around the other woman. _Who says I want to get rid of it?_

“Good thing you have nice tastes then” Lena jokes.

Kara makes a funny face at her, then remembers Lena can't see it and curses in her mind.

“Just so you know, I made a face at you, one of my funny ones” she says softly nudging Lena’s shoulder and laughing a little.

Lena laughs and catches herself thinking _I wish I could see them all_. She huffs at herself and mocks _Stop this, Lena. Even if she got past your blindness, she would run as soon as she learned your last name_.

“Kara?” she asks, hesitating right before leaving her front porch.

Kara turns toward her and waits.

“Hum… I was just thinking that I have no idea how you look like and, well, the only way I have of getting a hint is… I mean, would you let me touch your face?” she finally finishes, cringing at her ramble. “Of course, it’s perfectly okay for you to say no! I mean, I totally unders-”

“Hey, Lena, calm down, you’re starting to sound like me!” Kara chuckles, then her voice soften, “I really don’t mind, you can feel my face”. She smiles even though Lena can’t see it, she reaches out to hold Lena’s hands and gently guides them to her face. “Here”.

Lena holds her breath as Kara guides her hands to her face. For a moment she just holds them against Kara’s cheeks, her thumbs gently stroking the soft skin.

She breathes out slowly and finally starts moving her hands. She’s gentle and moves really slowly, expecting Kara to pull away any time. But Kara relaxes under her touch and lets out a soft sigh that melts Lena’s heart.

When she gets to her lips, Lena feels herself blush and mentally curses herself for it. Kara’s lips are incredibly soft, they’re stretched in a smile and Lena can feel her heart beating loudly against her chest, she worries Kara might hear it too.

\- Kara does. -

Lena’s thumb strokes Kara’s bottom lip and pulls it down just a little, Lena not realising it until she feels the slight wetness against her finger and she exhales shakily, she retreats her hands right away and waits for Kara to react badly.

Kara on her part feels her lips tingle from Lena’s touch and is looking at the blushing brunette mesmerized.

“So, how am I?” Kara finally breaks the silence that settled after Lena retreated her hands.

Lena raises her head to Kara, surprised. She takes a breath to regain some of her composure and contain her blush. “You feel beautiful too”.

It’s Kara’s time to blush and she ducks her head even though the other woman couldn’t see her any way. “Thanks”, she answers shyly.

Lena lets the mood brighten again before speaking, “Shall we get going?”

Kara jumps up, “Yes! Yes, we definitely should!”

She takes Lena’s hand enthusiastically and leads her down the street. “This way. It just opened and I heard it’s already considered one of the best in National City! If it is half as good as they say, I’m going to have a hard time not eating all the pastries they have!”

Lena chuckles at her side.

Suddenly Kara pulls Lena to her, apologising immediately after and explaining, “Running teenager, I didn’t have time to warn you”.

Lena just focuses on not thinking about how close she just was to Kara.

 

… . …

 

Lena knows Kara’s mouth is stuffed with pastries when she has a hard time understanding what the blonde is saying. She laughs as Kara attempts to say something and a muffled sound is all that comes out.

“uoit” she says next, which Lena decides to interpret as a “wait”.

She can literally hear Kara swallow a mouthful of pastry before her voice is back to normal.

“Sorry about that, I tend to get over excited about good food and good company and then I try to eat and talk at once. It’s not a nice show, my sister always says it’s kinda disgusting”, she says apologetically.

Lena laughs, “Don’t worry, I didn’t see anything”.

“Just heard what must have been a huge quantity of food try to make its way down your throat”.

Kara laughs out loud at that. “Yeah, it was quite a lot”.

Lena chuckles, “So what is it that you tried to say earlier?”

“Oh, yeah, I was asking if you didn’t like the pastries after all, you left some of them”, Kara frowns.

Lena laughs again, “Well, you brought me a little mountain of pastries, it seems I don’t quite have your stomach, Kara”.

Kara loves her name on Lena’s lips. _Wait, what?_

Kara would blush if she weren’t frowning at what her mind just thought.

“I mean, I love them! I really did, I promise. But I’m quite full and I’d like to be able to walk when we get out of here”, Lena assures Kara, amused.

Kara smiles, “I’m glad you liked them”. Then she considers if Lena would think her impolite if she…

“Hey, hum… since you don’t eat those...”

Lena chuckles and grins at the blonde, “They’re all yours”.

She pushes her plate towards Kara and the other girl giggles. “Thanks”.

Lena shakes her head, amused. “How do you eat so many pastries? And how do you stay so fit?”

When she realises what she said, she blushes a little, “I mean, when we hugged… You have a very fit body”.

Kara laughs, “I’m an alien” she says matter of factly, making Lena chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...did you like it? Leave a comment!  
> I might have material for a third chapter...but only if you really really want it ;P What do you say? 
> 
> More fanfics are coming! This was a bonus update! Next one-shot comes out on Monday and it's another crack!  
> You can send me prompts on Tumblr here: justawordunsaid.tumblr.com or here where I post all my stories: myfallingstories.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own the characters.  
> English is my second language, so I'm sorry if it's not perfect.


	3. Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena go out again, but Lena's name catches up with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Slowly, but surely.   
> I've still got a lot to do before I'm settled in, but yesterday night I stayed up late to write this chapter so here you go guys, I'd say you've waited enough. (Haven't proof read it yet, wanted to give it to you as soon as possible)
> 
> Enjoy another non-date before the real deal! ;)

**Chapter 3:** **Inevitable**

 

Everything went well between the two of them and Lena is extremely happy she gets to call Kara her friend. Although she has developed a serious crush for the bright girl, she doesn’t dare say anything for fear of ruining their friendship. She keeps flirting with Kara, but the woman seems oblivious to Lena’s efforts, which both amuses Lena and drives her crazy.

She also still hasn’t had the courage to tell Kara her full name and is thankful the other never brought it up.

Kara called her earlier that day and they agreed to go out as soon as Lena is done with work.

Their phone calls are Lena’s favourite events during the day, the happy voice of the blonde never fails to make Lena’s day better somehow. They can talk for hours of anything at all, Kara asked her more about space and Lena somehow got the feeling that the blonde is more familiar with the subject than she lets on.

Once they talked for three hours straight, Lena trying to guide Kara through making dinner on her own – turns out the blind lady is much better at cooking than the reporter – and Kara complaining about the brunette forbidding her to get take out. They were interrupted when Alex arrived at Kara’s place, Kara had the call on speakers and soon Alex and Lena teamed up to tease Kara about her cooking skills. The blonde groaned before wishing Lena a lovely night and ending the call – she called Lena again later just to tell her she was sorry about Alex interrupting their phone call and to bid her goodnight – – which definitely didn’t make Lena fall harder for her.

 

Now Lena leaves her work place just to find Kara waiting for her right outside. Her voice is what reaches Lena first, calling her name excitedly, then her smell – Lena has noticed Kara has a unique smell, the perfume is very bland and Lena can barely smell it, but it’s also covered by something that Lena can only describe as fresh air, it is as if Kara smelled like the mountain air or the sky, and to Lena it’s intoxicating – and eventually her touch as Kara envelops her in a hug that makes Lena feel all warm inside.

 

 

They’ve been talking for an hour now, Lena is at her second cup of tea and Kara has already had two cocoas, a hot chocolate and a latte plus an impressive amount of cookies. The women are in their own little bubble, the world shut out into the cold and a warm feeling has long settled into their hearts. Kara prefers to enjoy it without naming it, and somewhere at the back of her mind Lena is trying to figure out if she should just make the most of it or worry about its presence.

Happiness is not something the Luthor is very familiar with, but this kind of happiness in particular is something Lena can’t recall at all. The simplest joy of being in someone’s company. There is nothing _making_ her happy right now, but the cheerful voice of the sweet person in front of her creates a warm satisfied atmosphere around them and Lena is surprise to find herself simply content. There’s a peace in the feeling that she hasn’t been able to find with someone else in a very long time. She basks in it, a sad whisper in her head reminding her it won’t last long. For now, though, Lena enjoys the simplest of moments and the soft joy it brings.

Kara is talking about space and Lena starts to imagine an impossible fantasy. Her mind conjures the perfect idea for a first date, Lena powerless to stop herself from dreaming behind her unseeing eyes.

She would take Kara to the best bakery shop in the city, then they would enjoy pastries in the beautiful park close to Lena’s house, sitting in front of the lake, where Lena could smell all the flowers around and the grass and listen to the birds while Kara would totally be feeding the ducks and swans swimming in the lake. They would talk the afternoon away, then Lena would take the sweet reporter to some restaurant – Lena can’t decide if it would be a luxurious one where Kara could order exotic food or a small cosy diner where Kara wouldn’t have to be embarrassed about how much food she eats. They would have a lovely dinner anyway, Lena would show off her vast wine knowledge and woo Kara with some sweet tastes for dessert. After, they would get a cab and Lena would refuse to tell Kara where they’re going, they would arrive at the dark park and Kara would still be confused and ask Lena what they’re doing there, but Lena would simply walk the path up the hill and only stop in front of the half spheric silhouette of the observatory. Kara would remind her that the planetarium is closed with an already suspicious voice and Lena would chuckle and wink, before making a brief call with her phone. An old man would open the door for them and Lena would let Kara go first. The man would show them around and make sure they have everything they need before leaving the two alone.

In her mind, Lena wants to offer Kara the stars. But if all she can get is talking about them and making Kara smile and giggle and sigh dreamily, she’ll happily make the most of it.

 

When Kara has to go to work, Lena stands up, insisting it’s her turn to pay. Kara objects that she ate at least three times what Lena did, but not able to change the brunette’s mind she sighs dramatically and lets her, thanking Lena softly. Lena smiles brightly at her and heads over to the counter, leaving Kara to collect their things.

As she feels her bills to count the money someone behind her urges her to hurry up. When a second person nudges her shoulder and rudely invites her to hurry up again, Lena finally hands the cash over to the man behind the counter and turns around.

As soon as they see her Lena can feel the two take a step back and the girl spits out her name. Lena ignores her and turns toward the cashier once again, accepting the change and putting her wallet away.

The two people behind her are making comments about her when Kara joins her side. Lena tries to hurry Kara out before one of the two young people can say her name again, but of course Kara would stop to tell them off.

“Kara, let’s just go”, Lena tries, her hand pulling on Kara’s arm.

Kara hesitates at hearing Lena’s voice turn tired. She considers how often Lena has to listen to comments from stupid people and how Kara telling the two idiots off now won’t change anything at all for Lena. What Kara _can_ do for Lena is walk away from this with her and make her smile again, so she’s about to walk to the exit, her back already to the still talking people, when the girl speaks up loudly again.

“A Luthor on a date? Now that’s weird”, she spits. Then she looks Lena up and down, “Who would want to be with a Luthor, and the blind one too”, she chuckles.

Kara is red with anger, she turns toward the girl to say something, but the absence of a hand on her arm catches up with her and Kara turns to see Lena already at the exit of the bar. She curses softly under her breath before glaring one last time at the girl and she runs after Lena.

 

Kara catches up with the other woman pretty soon considering Lena can’t afford to run on the side walk. Kara tries to talk to Lena, but the woman brushes it off and assures Kara that she’s fine, even as she doesn’t once turn to Kara.

Kara still tries to reassure Lena while she walks her home, but the woman offers only tight smiles that don’t feel sincere any more. Once they get to Lena’s house, the dark haired woman finally turns around and politely thanks Kara for walking her home.

“It was lovely seeing you, Kara”, Lena says formally before opening the door to her house and stepping inside.

“Lena, wait”, Kara rests a hand on the door frame.

Lena holds the door open, “I don’t want to make you late for work”.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kara asks hesitantly. It feels like Lena is dismissing her and she doesn’t know if she should push or just leave. She doesn’t want to make Lena uncomfortable, but she wants Lena to know that she’s there for her.

“I’m sure, thank you”.

Kara gulps, she wants to insist more, but she feels like she has no right to.

“Goodbye, Kara”.

The way Lena is saying her name is so different from just half an hour ago and Kara cringes at hearing the formality in Lena’s voice. It doesn’t feel warm or intimate any more.

Kara looks down, a little defeated, “Goodbye, Lena” she whispers. She wants to go in for a hug, but she doesn’t think it would be very welcomed.

Lena is about to close the door when Kara looks up, fidgets with her glasses and finally blurts out, “Can I call you later?”

Lena halts, surprised. For a moment Kara thinks that maybe she just imagined the coldness in Lena’s voice, but then her answer comes sounding like a dismissal and Kara’s shoulders drop a little.

“If you want to”.

After that Lena shuts the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I can't wait to read your comments again. Will Lena shut Kara out? Will Kara fight it? (is this even a question?)  
> Don't worry about this little angst, I'll make it right very soon ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> You can send me prompts on Tumblr here: justawordunsaid.tumblr.com or here where I post all my stories: myfallingstories.tumblr.com
> 
> I don't own the characters.  
> English is my second language, so I'm sorry if it's not perfect.


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's rambling makes it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Turns out I just needed some feedback from you guys! This is almost embarrassing, just yesterday I wrote an Author Note to let you know that I'm having problems writing for Supercorp and now I've got a new chapter already? Either I'm that weird, or getting feedback from my readers is that good, you choose. 
> 
> Anyway, it looks like your comments did the trick. This chapter went a "little" off the road, totally not how I planned it to go, but I hope you still enjoy it. Don't know what will be in the next but you guys gave me a few ideas. 
> 
> Kara rambles too much even for her, but whatever... Forgive the ooc, yeah? After all, canon Kara kinda lost her appeal for me... Enough talking, 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Confessions**

Kara doesn’t call that day or the day after and Lena scolds herself for the tinge of disappointment she feels – really she’s delusional if she still hoped Kara would ever want to talk to her again.  
She takes another gulp of wine and laughs at herself, you weren’t even able to keep one friend. But then, Kara was never a friend Lena could afford, she was too nice and bright, Lena too dark and corrupted by sorrow and hurt.

 

– Kara’s POV –

Kara, on her part, has been on the verge of calling Lena many times, but she would always stop right before pressing call, insecure, wondering if she should give Lena more time. Kara also couldn’t understand what set Lena off. There were often people who started talking as the blind woman walked in, but Lena never reacted badly to any of them. So Kara couldn’t understand why that one time yesterday was different.  
In the end, she decided to ask Alex for advice. They ate Chinese take out and after, as they were watching a crappy show on TV, she told her sister what happened and how it bothered her that she couldn’t understand what upset Lena so much.  
Alex, bless her gay heart, suggested that what upset Lena might have been the “date” bit, when the girl mocked her about people not wanting to go out with the blind Luthor.  
“But why would it be worse than other comments people have made about her?” Kara insisted.  
Alex shrugged, “Maybe she was upset because you weren’t on a date”, she wriggled her eyebrows at Kara and the alien threw a pillow to her face, blushing deeply.  
“We’re friends” she mumbled.  
Alex laughed and patted her sister’s head, “Sure, Kara, whatever you gay- say, whatever you say”.  
Kara threw another pillow at her but later, after Alex left, she was lying in bed thinking about her sister’s words. Could Lena really be upset about that? Was it true that she didn’t get many people to ask her out on proper dates? Lena is such a smart and interesting woman – not to say absolutely gorgeous –, Kara would imagine a lot of people waiting in line to ask her out.  
But from what Lena herself had told her, she knew the brunette conducted a pretty lonely life, so maybe the girl at the bar wasn’t all too wrong.  
And that got her thinking, could Lena ever like her? Kara knows she has a minor – totally not major – crush on the other woman – how could she not when Lena talked about stars and planets –, but she never entertained the idea that Lena might like her back.  
So, lying awake at night, she weighted her chances and came to the conclusion that she’d just embarrass herself because Lena most certainly doesn’t have a crush on her. But she decided that, on the off chance that Lena might like her a little bit, she would try, because the wonderful woman she got to know in the last few weeks deserves someone to ask her out and plan a beautiful date for her with flowers and tasty food and warmth and treats.  
Lena will likely reject her, but at least she will know that, despite what a lot of people say, someone does think about Lena as perfect girlfriend material. And maybe Kara shouldn’t say it like that.

So today Kara has been running around the city to plan the perfect date for tomorrow.  
She’s trying to get Alex to let her borrow the car when she suddenly remembers that she hasn’t asked Lena out and has no idea if the woman is free tomorrow.  
She’s about to call her, when she decides that a visit would probably be better. She finally gets Alex to surrender when she gives her best puppy eyes and hugs her sister tightly before running off to Lena’s house.  
On the way to Lena, though, she starts to panic. What if Lena is still in a bad mood, what if she’s still cold and detached with Kara? What if she doesn’t want to see Kara at all? What if Kara upsets her by showing up unannounced and she doesn’t want to see Kara any more?

– Lena’s POV –

Lena is trying to concentrate on the audiobook she’s listening to, but her mind keeps going back to Kara.  
She gives up on the book and stands to grab a drink from the kitchen, then proceeds to walk restlessly around the house.

It takes her some time to pick up on the ring of the door bell with the loud music playing from her stereo and she proceeds to turn it down before answering the door. As soon as she opens it she recognises Kara’s smell.

“Lena!” the woman says excitedly.

After waiting two days to hear the sunny voice, Lena is surprised her heart doesn’t speed up right away, but the self-deprecating thoughts are still swirling in her mind and she’s not ready yet to perceive Kara’s visit as positive. The woman might very well be there to tell Lena she can’t be friends with a Luthor.

“I am so sorry I didn’t call you and- Crap, it’s pretty rude of me to show up completely unannounced, isn’t it? I’m sorry, I needed to ask you something and...” Kara trails off, having no idea how to ask someone like Lena out. How does she get this wonderful, smart and beautiful woman to go on a date with her? As far as Lena knows she’s just a reporter, just a plain, common human with a nice job, who likes eating and doing dorky stuff. Not much to charm a woman like Lena, who could probably bring this planet to the next century of technology if she still worked in the field – because Kara, being a good reporter, knows about Lena’s education and her talent in pretty much all kinds of science.

Lena waits for Kara to continue, but when the silence stretches, she reassures her calmly, trying to contain her emotions, “It’s okay, Kara, I understand”, she strains to offer a smile. Then she braces herself, “What did you want to ask me?”

She’s ready for a question about the Luthors, she’s ready for talks of her brother of how her surname changes their friendship, she is definitely not expecting what comes next.

“Wouldyougoonadatewithme?” Kara blurts it out so fast that Lena doesn’t catch a single word.

Kara cringes at her awkwardness, it shouldn’t be so hard to ask someone out, really.

Lena frowns, “Kara… Could you maybe repeat that at a reasonable speed? I didn’t quite catch a single word”.

Kara sucks in a deep breath – one Lena takes notes of – and she reminds herself that Lena deserves this.

“Lena, would you go on a date with me?”

Lena gasps, she’s pretty sure she heard that right, but it can’t be. How could Kara Danvers be asking her out? The idea of Kara liking her back was always just a fantasy, but the possibility of it should have disappeared completely once she was aware of Lena’s last name.

“S-sorry, what?”

Lena’s voice trembles and Kara starts to panic. “I-I- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed it was okay for me to- Lena, I really don’t want to ruin our friendship- God, I hope you still want to be my friend, I mean, the other day you seemed pretty upset and I’m sorry if I did anything to cause it. I mean, I know I should have let it go when you asked me to, but they were being so rude!” She’s totally off track by now and she pauses to get her mouth under control.

“I should have listened to you and walked away with you, I’m sorry. But then you were so closed off and I didn’t know what to do and Alex-”, nope, talking about her sister now is not the right choice. “Rao, I’m rambling so much, huh?”

Lena can hear Kara take another deep breath before she tries to explain herself more calmly, though Lena is still shocked at learning that Kara thought she upset Lena.

“I like you, Lena”, there’s a shy pause after that and Lena tries to make sense of the words Kara just said. “I do, but I really wanted to be your friend- plus I was afraid you’d think me an idiot ‘cause we’ve been hanging out just for a few weeks and I already have a crush on you-” Kara slaps her hand over her mouth, hard enough for Lena to hear the sound.

“I mean, crush” she says while drawing air quotes between them, then smacks her forehead. “Sorry, I was, hum, drawing air quotes around crush...” she informs Lena. “Anyway, I mean, crush might be too much, I know. I just- I like you.”

Kara is bright red, and Lena would be oblivious to it if it weren’t for the way Kara’s voice trembles at times and how she can’t stop rambling, no matter how many deep breaths she takes.

“I like you, yep, I think you got that part. Moving on, I never asked you out because- Well, you know.” She’s about to move on, thinking the reason to be pretty obvious, but Lena interrupts her for the first time.

“I do?” she asks with confusion written all over her face. If Kara looked down she could see how Lena is fidgeting with her hands, extremely nervous, but Kara can’t look away from the other woman’s face.

“Well, I mean” _Rao, stop saying ‘I mean’, what kind of writer are you?_ , “I thought it was pretty obvious… You-you’re super smart and you’re- Well, you’re just- There’s no way someone like you could like me!” Kara makes a funny face, though the brunette can’t see her and instead frowns even more.

“What? Kara what are you even saying?”

“Okay, not the point here, Lena! Anyway, I didn’t ask you out because I never thought I stood a chance. But I guess that’s not what matters. After the other day, after what happened at the bar and after you pretty much closed the door on my face...”

Lena has the decency to blush at that, apology ready on her tongue, but Kara doesn’t let her speak this time.

“You don’t need to apologise, just hear me out, I’m trying to make sense now. After that I wanted to call you, make sure we were okay, make sure you were alright, but I was afraid you’d still be cold and closed off.”

Once again, Lena is about to apologise, but Kara stops her, a hand gently coming to rest on Lena’s arm. The touch is welcome, if unexpected.

“Don’t apologise”, Kara reminds her softly. “As I said, I wanted to call you, but I didn’t want to make things worse. Instead, I talked to my sister about it, please don’t be mad, I just talk to her about anything really...” she trails off, waiting to see Lena’s reaction.

Lena smiles, “I’m not mad, Kara, I like your sister”.

Kara huffs, “Right, you mean you like teaming up with her to make fun of me”.

They share a laugh before Kara resumes talking. “So, hum, she made me think… You know, about what that girl at the bar said about… hum… about, well, about people not wanting to go out with you?” it comes out as a question, but she recovers. “It made me wonder if maybe she was right”, as soon as she sees Lena’s expression turn hurt she amends, “I mean, is it true? Are people so stupid that they’re put off by… by your blindness? Like, that’s so stupid!”

Lena stares at her unseeingly, disbelief written on her face.

“Oh! Oh, crap. I didn’t mean to offend you! I- Huh- I guess- I was wr-”

“You think my blindness is the big problem here?” Lena says, still somehow shocked.

Kara starts to say something but comes up with an empty mind. “Your blindness is not a problem, Lena! I just-”

“Kara, people do have a problem with my blindness and it does discourage a lot of them from being interested in me, but it’s definitely not the biggest problem between people and I!”

“Huh...”

“I’m a Luthor! Kara, that is the problem people have with me”, she laughs, though without humor, she can’t believe Kara hasn’t caught up with this yet. “Do you even know who I am?” She laughs again and it threatens to become hysterical if Lena doesn’t get it under control. “I’m Lex Luthor’s sister, Kara!”

Kara frowns and tilts her head, “I know that, Lena.”

“You- you know?” Lena’s voice has lowered to a whisper.

“Hum, I’ve known since… hum, after our first coffee? I’m a reporter, I might not be the best one, but I’m good at my job and part of that is being aware of what happens around me. I know your brother, I know you’re his sister.”

Kara keeps talking, sheepishly explaining how she wanted to know more about Lena after she told Kara so much about the stars, but Lena is still trying to wrap her head around what Kara just said. She knew. Kara knew all along and she still wanted to be her friend.

“Kara?” she says shakily, interrupting her friend’s river of words.

Kara immediately shuts up. “Yeah?”

“Is the offer still valid?” Lena grasps at her confidence.

“Huh?”

“I would very much like to go on a date with you, Kara Danvers”.

“Oh”, Kara smiles dreamily. “Oh! Oh, really? You would?”

Lena laughs, amused, “Why did you ask if you really didn’t think I’d say yes?”

“Because you deserve people asking you out and being open about their feelings for you” Kara whispers shyly.

Lena is surprised by this answer, but she recovers and reaches out with a hand toward Kara’s face. When Kara guides her hand on her cheek, Lena draws circles with her thumb, “Thank you, Kara”.

Kara beams at her, “So, you said yes! We’re-we’re going on a date? I really- My crush wants to go on a date with me?” she goes from sounding like an excited puppy to sounding almost smug but Lena doesn’t mind a little bit.

She nods, smiling tenderly at the other woman, “I definitely do”.

Kara gently pulls her in a hug and Lena relaxes in strong arms. “I think you should know something, though”, Lena says softly against the blonde’s shoulder.

“I like you too”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the comments coming, they really do help me write the story! 
> 
>  
> 
> You can send me prompts on Tumblr here: justawordunsaid.tumblr.com or here where I post all my stories: myfallingstories.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own the characters.  
> English is my second language, so I'm sorry if it's not perfect.


End file.
